Violet eyes
by Haalls
Summary: When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter I ll taste the sky and feel alive again


Nome do autor: Halls  
>Título: Violet Eyes.<br>Sinopse: Nem toda carta pode ser entregue.  
>Capa: [URL=.tumblr_lrkwanmeN71r1oljvo1_]Aqui[/URL]  
>Classificação: K<br>Formato: Ficlet  
>Observação: Nenhuma~<br>Itens: Cartas  
>Música: Vanilla Twilight – Owl City<p>

"_When violet eyes get brighter and_

_Heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the Sky and feel alive again."_

O terror havia se espalhado por toda a nação bruxa. O grande bruxo das trevas havia voltado. Ninguém pensara que isso seria possivel, e se pensara apenas afastara o pensamento com facilidade. Pessoas saiam da Gran Bretanha para qualquer outro lugar do mundo, seria isso o suficiente? Não, muito provavelmente não, mas o que havia para se perder?_ Tudo._

O ano letivo se iniciaria em alguns dias em Hogwarts, mas todos sabiam que os habituais corredores cheios de alunos não estariam tão cheios esse ano, que as brincadeiras e risadas que ecoavam pelo salão principal não seriam tão felizes e que um clima pesado cairia sobre todas as pessoas. _Medo._

Já não era tão simples dormir de noite.

Em algumas semanas o beco diagonal se tornara deserto, com exceção apenas de algumas lojas, as quais, dirigidas por pessoas que acreditavam que o mundo bruxo podia ser salvo d'Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear pela mesma pessoa que os salvara muito tempo atras... O menino que sobreviveu. Talvez fosse apenas tolice ou um pensamento comletamente utópico, mas mesmo que fosse trazia esperanca. Todos esperavam pelo dia em que tudo seria normalizado, dia no qual as pessoas poderiam viver sem medo novamente. Poderia levar tempo, mas essa esperança estava la e por isso haveriam pessoas dispostas a lutar.

**1.**

"_Drenched In a Vanilla Twilight, _

_I'll sit on the front porch all night _

_Waist-deep_ _in thoughts because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone."_

Pergaminhos rabiscados e amassados cobriam o chão do quarto, um garoto muito impaciente encarava um outro rolo como se estivesse determinado a fazer as palavras se escreverem sozinhas. Nunca fora tão difícil escrever uma carta. Harry havia escrito para Ron e Hermione todos os verões e nesse momento sobre sua mesa, cartas para ambos estavam devidamente escritas, lacradas e enderessadas. Apenas esperando que Edwiges voltasse de sua caça. Mas havia mais uma carta que o garoto queria escrever e essa era, com toda a certeza, a coisa mais difícil que fizera em muitos anos. Talvez porque nunca escrevera nada para Luna ou talvez porque escrevia a carta sem um assunto a se tratar, apenas por querer manter contato com a garota. No ano anterior ela o ajudara inúmeras vezes. Talvez ele devesse comecar com um agradecimento?

_Luna, Obriga-_

Não...

Porque era tão dificil começar uma carta? Porque só de estar ali, sentado com uma pena na mão seu coração batia tão forte? Harry estava estressado e confuso. Não entendia porque simplesmente nao escrevia um simples cumprimento, um agradecimento, um "Como esta o seu verão? Espero te ver logo", e seu nome no fim. Parecia frio, parecia distante e ele queria mais do que isso...

_Luna, Como esta? Sei que nunca escrevi a voce, espero que Edwiges consiga te encontrar. Eu só queria agradecer por ter me ajudado e dizer que espero te ver no inicio das aulas na plataforma 9 ¾. Seu pai não vai te impedir de ir, certo?_

_Espero que você esteja aproveitando o verão..._

_Harry._

"Aceitável" O garoto pensou e colocando a pena de lado lacrou a carta, se levantou da escrivaninha e andou até a janela. O céu estava escuro e algumas estrelas brilhavam. O céu não era o mesmo aqui. Por causa das luzes da cidade não se podia ver todas as estrelas. Mal sabiam os trouxas o quanto perdiam com tantas luzes artificiais...

Harry nunca havia olhado o céu assim, pelomenos não ali, em Privet Drive. Com o pouco que prestara atenção nas aulas de Astronomia identificou algumas constelações e planetas. Tinha aprendido alguma coisa afinal de contas. Riu diante da possibilidade de estar com Hermione ali, a garota teria identificado todas elas e muito provavelmente estaria fazendo tabelas e mapas. Com Ron seria diferente, o amigo provavelmente estaria olhando o céu com um expressão entediada e logo pediria por uma partida de Xadres Bruxo ou Snap Explosivo. _Saudades..._

A expressão entediada de Ron fora substituída por um olhar sonhador e atento, um olhar que, muito além de observador, era sábio. Um olhar um pouco sonhador demais.

"_Harry, aquela é Calisto, aquela e Sirius, como o seu padrinho, aquela ali se chama Ur. As pessoas costumam confundir Vênus com uma estrela comum, muita bobeira, na minha opinião. As estrelas brilham mais. As vezes eu penso que seria bom ser uma... Uma estrela. Meu nome significa Lua... Talvez um dia eu seja tão importante quanto ela. Você não acha?"_

A voz sonhadora de Luna ecoava suavemente pelos ouvidos de Harry, fazendo com que a sua mente fosse levada num pensamento. Quase como se a garota estivesse de pé ao seu lado, olhando o céu, em ângulos tão estranhos que fariam as pessoas rirem, com uma das mãos sobre a janela, logo ao lado da de Harry.

De olhos fechados, o garoto mexeu a mão, afim de que a mesma tocasse a de Luna. Ao alcançar um espaço tão vazio e gelado quanto o anterior abriu os olhos em grande desapontamento. _Suspiros..._

_Ah... Porque estou pensando nisso? Não a tempo nem espaço para pequenos romances. E ela nem pensa em mim, muito provavelmente._ O garoto se sentou no chão de costas para a janela. O sol começara a nascer e seu quarto fora coberto num tom leve de amarelo. _As pessoas esperam que eu as salve mas eu nem mesmo consigo escrever uma carta decente. _

Apesar de tudo, o pensamento de ter Luna ao seu lado o preenchia, fazia com que o garoto se sentisse mais capaz, mais forte. Seria bobagem dizer que valia a pena lutar essa guerra apenas para protegê-la?

Um suave bater de asas denunciou a entrada de Edwiges pela janela. A coruja, muito branca, pousou sobre a gaiola e encarou o garoto já sabendo que teria que entregar algo. E logo após ele amarrar as cartas ela partiu. Harry ficou de pé, olhando a coruja desaparecer ao nascer do sol.

Era uma pena que a carta nunca chegara a ser entregue...

E ainda mais que aqueles olhos sonhadores não seriam vistos em lugar nenhum.

Nunca mais.


End file.
